


Did You Have Protection?

by CrowleyLovesUSUK



Series: Crowley Makes You Sin [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Background Destiel, Bottom Sam Winchester, Condoms, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), Gabriel Has a Big Dick, M/M, Mentions of Various Supernatural Characters - Freeform, Needy Sam Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Spying on Brothers, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester, sibling awkwardness, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: Sam Winchester has always had a bad habit of going along with his older brother's crazy ideas.  It has gotten him in trouble in the past more times than he can count, but Sam just can't seem to say 'no' to Dean.  The latest 'favor' that Sam did for his brother, ended Sam's college career.When Dean asks for help again, Sam is surprised at what his sibling wants.  He begs for Sam to discreetly hang out nearby while Dean is on a blind date with an apparent 'hot weirdo,' and Sam reluctantly agrees.  At the very least, if the date goes badly, Sam will get a good laugh out of his brother's romantic misfortune.A chance meeting at the bar with the hottest guy that Sam has ever seen, is a pleasant distraction from both his brother, and the shambles that Sam's life has become.  Throwing caution to the wind, Sam finds himself swept away by the sexy stranger, and doing things that he'd never imagined.





	Did You Have Protection?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuLlEtNiPpLeS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuLlEtNiPpLeS/gifts).



> Once again I am distracting myself from my WIP chaptered fics to write more random one-shots, because I have the attention span of Gabriel in a candy store. I am sorry. I would say that this won't happen again, but that would be a lie.
> 
> This idea came from a slightly true story, although some things have been altered. My friend met an ex this way, with both of them spying on their roommate's blind date. Ladies became men, and names were obviously changed, etc etc.
> 
> I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I'm just playing in their sandbox.

It all started with Dean. 

 

Everything in Sam Winchester’s life seemed to start with his older brother.  From ‘brilliant’ childhood antics, such as jumping off of the garage in an attempt to fly; all the way to Sam dropping out of college, began with Dean. His parents had even sworn that Sam had been conceived in the backseat of their dad’s Chevy when a three year old Dean had managed to lock them out of the house, and they took advantage of the child free garage while they waited for the locksmith. No matter what sort of scheme Dean cooked up, he always managed to come out on top. Sam, on the other hand, sometimes felt as though he was cursed. 

 

When his brother had convinced him to jump off the roof, Sam was seven.  Dean had landed perfectly in the swimming pool.  _ Sam _ , however, had landed  _ mostly  _ in the pool—with the exception of his wrist, which fractured.  When his brother had shown up at Stanford during Sam’s  _ last  _ semester, babbling about their dad going missing from the Alzheimer’s facility he lived in, it had went great for Dean, and shitty for Sam. Their father had been found and returned to his home, and Sam had ended up failing out of his classes. At the time, he’d been so frustrated that he simply never re-enrolled for another semester. He needed six credits to get his Bachelor’s Degree and he honestly had no desire to even finish.  Sam loved his brother—he did—but he was starting to wonder when it would be  _ his  _ turn for a stroke of decent luck. 

 

It had been a Thursday afternoon, the blistering heat of summer in full swing, when Dean approached him, asking for a favor.  “Sammy,” Dean had said, drawing on his innate charm, “I need your help, dude.”

 

Sam had internally groaned and tried not to show the apprehension he felt. “With what?”  He prayed that it was something remotely simple, like dropping Dean at the airport, or moving a couch.  It wasn’t. It was just full-on  _ weird _ .

 

“So,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck and actually blushed, which set all of Sam’s instincts on high alert. “I kind of have a date.”

 

“I fail to see how I can help you with that?” Sam said dryly.  “Did you need help deciding on what to wear? Extra small condoms are always a good choice.”

 

“Screw you,” Dean snorted, fully aware that Sam was affectionately teasing. “Nah,” he waved his hand. “Charlie set it up. Some guy she knows from work—she said we would be ‘more explosive than the destruction of Alderaan’ with each other?  I don’t know. Whatever. Anyway,” Dean actually looked nervous. “I’m just worried that it’s not going to go well.”

 

“Why not?” Sam couldn’t help it. He was intrigued. 

 

“Charlie said he’s a little...odd.”

 

“So?  Am I supposed to assist with his people skills?” 

 

Dean groaned.  “No, dude! I was hoping you could tag along—“

 

“On your date?” Sam interrupted. 

 

“No,” Dean snapped. “Well, yeah, kinda.”  The huff that his older brother gave was one of pure frustration and Sam chuckled. It was rare for Dean to be flustered. “You would just come to the same place and sit at the bar or something. You can keep an eye on us and if he’s a complete whack-job, you can stage a fake emergency or some shit.”

 

Sam  _ actually  _ laughed then. “What makes you think I’d even know how to do that?”

 

“You were in fucking theatre!”

 

“Stage crew, Dean!  Not acting!”

 

“Same difference,” Dean waved a hand. 

 

“No, not really,” Sam said. “So you want me to  _ spy _ on you and your blind date and bust in saying, what?  That a meteor hit Baby?” Sam couldn’t resist a jab at his brother’s precious classic car. 

 

Dean’s jaw dropped and his eyes flashed as he obviously mentally pictured the Impala smashed by a space rock.  “Why would you even come up with that scenario? Fuck, dude! What is wrong with you?”

 

“You’re insane,” Sam laughed. “Your attachment to that car is weird as hell.”

 

“Shut up,” Dean grumbled something about ‘his girl’ under his breath. “So will you come or not?”

 

“Fine,” Sam chuckled. “I can’t imagine anything funnier than you on a date with someone that  _ Charlie _ thinks is odd.”  

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “She also said he’s insanely hot,” he poked a finger into Sam’s chest. “And he’s gotta be  _ super  _ fucking hot if a staunch lesbian thinks he’s sexy.”

 

He couldn’t argue with that. Charlie had never said  _ anyone  _ with a penis was hot that Sam could recall. Even though he spent countless hours asking her about male celebrities.  She wouldn’t even admit that Legolas in ‘Lord of the Rings” was a babe—and everyone knew early two-thousands Orlando Bloom was smokin.’  “When is this date?” Sam asked. Dean mumbled something and looked away. “I didn’t catch that?”

 

“Tomorrow night,” Dean said loudly. 

 

“That’s basically no warning, Dean!” Sam’s jaw clenched.  “How am I supposed to find something to wear in less than twenty-four hours?”

 

“ _ You’re _ not the one going on a date,” Dean pointed out. “Wear some fucking sweats and Crocs for all I care.”

 

“I’ve never worn Crocs,” Sam grumbled.  “Fine,” he said resigned. “I’ll be there. Just tell me the details later.”

 

Sam turned to walk inside of the comfortable, brick ranch home that the two siblings shared. He didn’t miss the happy fist punch that Dean did as he got his way, yet again. 

 

That was how, twenty-four hours later, Sam found himself walking into Dean’s (and his) favorite bar.  The Roadhouse was run by Ellen Harvelle and her daughter, Jo. Both were friends of the Winchester family—and both were no nonsense ladies who knew their way around a shotgun.  Sam and Dean adored them. Sam wished that he was surprised that his brother was taking a first date to familiar ground. He considered texting Dean to ask why he couldn’t have had Jo—or even Ash, the cook—step in if the date went poorly; but he thought better of it. Despite their differences, he and Dean were a team—and a good one. He understood how his brother would want  _ him _ watching his back. Most likely Sam would have done the same. 

 

The floorplan of the place was very open, which served Sam’s purpose quite well.  He took his usual place near the corner of the bar, allowing him to see almost the entire establishment. There was no better place to keep an eye on Dean and the “hot oddity” that Charlie had set him up with.  Unsurprisingly, a drink was in front of him before he was even comfortable. “Long time, no see,” Ellen said. 

 

Sam winced. He knew that he had been slacking on coming around. It had been at least a month since he’d seen Ellen at their Uncle Bobby’s Memorial Day Barbeque.  “I’ve been busy,” he shrugged, hoping it was enough. 

 

“Busy taking classes, I hope,” Ellen fixed him with a look. 

 

Again with a flinch. “No,” Sam hedged. “Just helping Uncle Bobby around the shop.”

 

“I love Bobby Singer more than I can say,” Ellen said firmly. It made Sam a bit uncomfortable. He and Dean, along with Jo, had suspected for  _ years _ that something was going on between Ellen and Bobby—but nothing seemed to come to fruition. Sam was jolted back to the present by Ellen’s lecture of, “but if Bobby and Dean think that you should just sit around and answer the phones, or do an occasional oil change, they have another think!”

 

Sam honestly didn’t know how to respond so he just nodded vigorously.  “I’m working on those last few credits,” he promised her. 

 

“You did a good thing, coming back to look for your daddy—but you shouldn’t let three miserable weeks determine the whole course of your life.”  Sam nodded once. “You let me know if you need anything,” she continued. “On the house tonight since I haven’t seen your handsome mug for far too long—I need to bribe you to come back.”  She pinched his cheek like an elderly aunt, but  _ much _ harder, and wandered away without a word. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Sam tried to process what had happened.  It had been almost a year since his father had went missing and he’d had to leave school. He was still torn between feeling bitter about leaving, and resisting going back. He knew that he didn’t want to work as Bobby’s ‘receptionist’ at Singer Auto forever, but he was content right now.  It gave him spending money at the very least. 

 

When their father’s disease had progressed far enough that they needed professional help, he and Dean had decided to sell their childhood home. Too many memories, and most of them bad—it was the right move. The money from the sale, combined with the auction of most of the contents, as well as their trust from when their mother had died, had the Winchester brothers sitting pretty. They had purchased their small three bedroom house with the proceeds. Both of their names were on the deed, even though Sam hadn’t officially lived there until he’d left Stanford. They had no mortgage, and the cost of living in their town was on the lower side. Sam didn’t spend much of his paycheck, simply depositing it into the bank that held the rather large amount already there from his parent’s estate.  He had cash to spare, and he wasn’t sure what to do about that. He could go back to school—but did he even care at this point?

 

“I can smell burning,” came a voice next to him. 

 

Sam swiveled in his seat, his brow scrunched. In the seat directly to his right was, in Sam’s opinion, an insanely hot guy.  He had golden hair that fluctuated between blonde and brown depending on how he turned his face. From the angle they were situated, Sam could tell that the sexy newcomer was about a full foot shorter than him, which was a turn-on in and of itself.  The smirk on those pink lips made Sam catch his breath, and as his gaze travelled lower, he could make out the most tantalizing amount of a belly. The guy was literally a walking, talking, fantasy tailored to everything Sam Winchester wanted. The worst part of it all was the man’s eyes. A fierce golden brown, that seemed to glow under the lights of the bar, gazed up at him through thick lashes. Sam actually gulped. “I’m sorry, what?”

 

Laughing, the gorgeous little man quirked his lips, “You’re thinking so hard that I can smell burning.”

 

“Oh.  Um,” Sam stammered. He wasn’t usually this tongue-tied. 

 

“Don’t hurt yourself, kiddo,” the man said.  “I’m just making an observation.” The silence stretched as Sam tried not to openly stare, while the mystery man waved a hand to signal Ellen. 

 

She walked over, barely holding in a laugh at Sam’s state—Ellen had known him long enough to realize that this guy was just Sam’s type.  “What can I do ya for?” She asked. 

 

“You wouldn’t be able to make a Rum Runner, would you?” 

 

Ellen smiled.  “Not only that, but mine will knock you on your ass— _ and  _ I even have a tiny umbrella to put in it.”

 

“Marry me?” the stranger laughed.  Sam’s gut twisted at the words. This guy was his absolute ideal and despite the fact that Sam didn’t know his name yet—he didn’t like thinking of the guy proposing to Ellen--even in jest. Sam could feel his nostrils flare as he attempted to curb his instinct to grab the smaller man and take him far away from...everyone. 

 

“I’d give you a heart attack, son,” Ellen was saying. “Go propose to someone younger.”  She looked up at Sam, mischief dancing across her face. “Sam here would be game, wouldn’t you?”

 

“Um,”.  _ Fuck _ .  He certainly wasn’t eloquent or smooth tonight.  Ellen left to go make the stranger’s drink, while Sam simply blinked at the man. 

 

The guy looked up at him once more and Sam wasn’t sure if he was going to be laughed at or wooed. Seemingly taking pity on Sam’s lack of vocabulary, the guy smiled up at him and it seemed genuine. “I try not to propose to gorgeous young men when I don’t know their name, otherwise you would have been the first one to have me beg,” he said, teasingly. “I’m Gabriel.”  He held out his hand. 

 

Swallowing, Sam returned the gesture, finding Gabriel’s hand to be warm, and the grip firm.  “Sam.”

 

Gabriel hummed and bit his lip. “Well,  _ Sam _ ,” he said. “Can I get you another round?  Nothing more exciting than buying a sweet young thing a drink and seeing where the night takes us.”

 

Barking out a laugh, Sam shook his head. “I appreciate the gesture,” he noticed Gabriel’s expression fall, “but I’m drinking on the house tonight.”  He grinned, finally finding his footing after his disastrous first impression. “Allow me?”

 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes for a moment, rolling his tongue around in his mouth. It made Sam’s dick twitch.  He wanted to know what that tongue would feel like on  _ him _ .  Finally Gabriel nodded once, “Normally I like to pay—but if you insist.”

 

“I do,” Sam said as Ellen returned with an absolutely  _ giant  _ reddish-orange concoction which had almost a pound of fruit balancing on the rim.  “Ellen,” he smiled. “The gentleman’s fruit salad is on me.”

 

“Sure thing,” she said with a wink. 

 

“So,” Gabriel said after taking a large drink through the curling straw of his cocktail. “Why do you get drinks comped?  You the owner’s kid?”

 

“Might as well be,” Sam said honestly.  “Ellen,” he gestured down the bar, “this is her place. And she’s basically my aunt. She sort of raised me.”  Sam shifted on his stool and subtly pointed toward the tables to a slender blonde delivering a tray of drinks. “That’s her daughter Jo—we grew up together.”

 

“Any particular reason that you started with what looks like a triple pour of whiskey?”

 

Sam actually ducked his head. “It’s been a while since I came by and Ellen was ‘welcoming me back,’ I guess.”  He shrugged and took a sip. “I normally don’t drink that much.”

 

“Too many calories for a rock hard bod like yourself,” Gabriel observed. He said it as a statement, and unlike Dean, he didn’t sound mocking. 

 

“Something like that,” Sam said.  “What about you?” He pointed to Gabriel’s large tropical beverage. “Why are you headed off to the islands tonight?”

 

Gabriel laughed loudly, and Sam felt his heart actually stutter in his chest at the sound. His laugh was clear, like tinkling crystal, but so boisterous that it seemed almost at odds. The sound filled their corner of the bar and Sam found himself smiling.  “I have a long night ahead of me,” Gabriel finally said. “And Rum Runners usually take me awhile, so I figured it was a good choice.”

 

He was about to ask what Gabriel meant by a long night when he caught sight of Dean out of the corner of his eye. Sam’s body stiffened as he watched his brother scan the room for a moment before dropping his head and stalking with purpose to a table near the center of the room. 

 

A man was sitting there alone, playing with the straw in his glass of water.  He stood out from the crowd of leather, denim and flannel, with a crisp white dress shirt, blue tie and boxy trench coat.  The man seemed as though he wandered away from a board meeting and stumbled onto a dive bar. It was slightly bizarre. Sam couldn’t quite tell from the distance, but the tousled dark hair and chiseled jaw were right up Dean’s alley.  His brother seemed to be on a mission and went straight up to the guy, saying something before taking a seat when the man nodded. 

 

“Earth to Samshine,” Gabriel said loudly. 

 

He shook his head and looked back at Gabriel. “Sorry.”

 

“You’re doing a great job of making me jealous, kiddo.”  Gabriel’s eyes darted over toward Dean’s table.

 

“Excuse me?” Sam blinked. 

 

“Checking out the much younger, much taller, much hotter guys while I’m sitting right here?  Scandalous,” Gabriel grinned up at him. 

 

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes. “Gross.”

 

“The Ken Dolls over there aren’t doing it for you?” Gabriel tilted his head in the direction of Dean and his date. 

 

Sam physically shuddered. “One’s not my type,” Sam said. “And the other...no. Just no.”

 

Gabriel was watching him closely. The shorter man took a large sip of his drink through the straw, his eyes fixed on Sam. The gesture was completely innocent, but Sam’s mind conjured up incredibly filthy images of those pink lips around something more substantial than a twisty straw.  When Gabe popped his mouth away and smiled at him, Sam was taken off guard. “Well, this is great news,” Gabriel grinned. Sam looked at him quizzically. “You obviously have low standards, which means that I might have a shot.”

 

“Shut up,” Sam told him. He laughed lightly at the self-deprecating comment, but it rubbed him wrong. He didn’t like how Gabriel seemed to think he wasn’t attractive enough for Sam.  If anything, the opposite was true in Sam’s opinion. Gabriel was quite simply, beautiful. He ticked every box on Sam’s list. The sass wasn’t hurting either. The more that the two men spoke, the more Sam  _ wanted _ .  “I do  _ not  _ have low standards,” Sam told him. “And you are,” he paused as Gabriel raised his eyebrow. “Really fucking hot.”

 

“You need to get your eyes checked.”

 

“Stop talking shit about my future boyfriend.”  It was out of his mouth before he processed a single thought. 

 

Both of Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up before his lips curled into a mischievous grin.  “One drink and you want to go Facebook Official?” Sam stuttered incoherently for a moment before Gabriel’s hand closed around his wrist and lightly squeezed. “I’m fucking with you.”

 

“I know that,” Sam tried to regain his usual control. He was  _ never  _ this awkward and rambling.

 

“Besides,” Gabriel said casually, “I like to take my boys for a carnal test ride before making a commitment to a single penis.”

 

And there he went again. Sam’s whiskey shot out of his mouth and he could see Ellen giving him a look from the other end of the bar, making him duck his head.  Gabriel was laughing that perfect clear laugh once more, and Sam was both shocked and ecstatic. 

 

When he looked back up, Gabriel had shifted, looking out at the rest of the bar quietly.  His gaze seemed to be lingering in the vague area of Dean’s table. Sam took the opportunity to spare a quick glance at his brother, checking in from afar. Dean was leaning forward on the table,  _ staring  _ at his companion.  Sam snorted as he watched his sibling.  

 

“What do you think?”

 

Sam started at Gabriel’s voice. “Huh?” Sam blinked. 

 

Vaguely gesturing over toward Dean, Gabriel said.  “Those two? They’re obviously on a date,” Gabriel observed. “Do you think it’s going well?”

 

Sam found it slightly odd how serious his companion sounded while asking the question.  “I’m not sure,” he said. When Gabriel didn’t respond, simply eyeing Dean’s table, Sam continued.  “They seem to be getting along.”

 

“The one dude looks shady,” Gabriel said, his lips thinned. 

 

Sam laughed a little. “I’ll bite,” he said. “Which one is the creeper?  The one wearing a coat in ninety degree weather?”

 

At that, Gabriel actually laughed and spun back toward Sam with a grin. “Nah,” he said. “That one is just awkward as fuck.  The Blondie.” He inclined his head toward Dean once more. “He looks like he’s a Professional V-Card collector.”

 

“Oh my god,” Sam spat out his drink and coughed a few times. 

 

“You okay, kiddo?” Gabriel slapped him on the back a few times. 

 

Sam noticed that his respiratory fit had drawn a bit of attention. Both Dean and his date were watching him now. He did his best to pull himself together. When he finally blinked his watery eyes and stopped choking, he looked straight at Gabriel. “I’m not saying that your assessment is  _ wrong _ , but he’d probably deck you if you called him on it.”

 

Gabriel nodded. “You know the guy?”

 

“Vaguely,” Sam deadpanned. “He’s my older brother.”

 

“Dean’s your brother?”

 

At that, Sam’s eyes blew wide. His entire body tensed and he narrowed his eyes at Gabriel.  “How do you know his name?” 

 

Gabriel pulled away a fraction and took an obnoxiously long sip from the ridiculous straw in his cocktail. When he finished, he smiled up at Sam, his eyes sparkling with humor.  “Relax, kiddo.” He swiveled in the stool and pointed directed at Dean’s companion. Neither of the men noticed that they were being blatantly observed. “The weirdo in the Inspector Gadget jacket is  _ my _ baby brother.”

 

Sam blinked. He opened and closed his lips a few times, his mind totally blank. Finally, he managed, “No.”

 

“Yeah,” Gabriel said. “That’s why I’m here actually,” he said. “Cassie doesn’t get out much, and he wanted someone close by in case the date went to shit. His coworker, Charlie, set them up; and she may have mentioned to Cas that your bro might be a bit of a ‘ho.”  Gabriel chuckled lightly at his rhyming. 

 

“She told Dean that  _ your _ brother was basically a really hot weirdo,” Sam shot back. “I’m here in case Dean needs a quick escape.”

 

Gabriel laughed. A full-bodied, infectious sound that went straight to Sam’s already half-hard dick. After a beat, Sam joined him. This was just so bizarre.  “So we’re spying on our bros together,” Gabriel surmised. “That’ll be a good one to tell the kids. ‘Your Daddies met being good siblings on opposite sides of a staring contest.’”

 

“You’re not wrong,” Sam said, ignoring the flip that his stomach gave at Gabriel’s insinuation that they would have kids together. He motioned toward Dean’s table. “I don’t think they’ve been speaking. Every time I look over they’re just...eye-fucking.”

 

“It’s creepy,” Gabriel said decisively.  “I prefer our playful banter over the intensity of glaring at you for half an hour, as our whacko brothers seem to be doing.”

 

“I don’t know,” Sam teased. “Sometimes the longing looks could be a good thing.”

 

“Please,” Gabriel scoffed. “I mean, you’re hot, and I might drown in those beautiful eyes of yours, but trust me—it would just get boring after ten seconds.”

 

“Okay,” Sam challenged. “Prove it.”

 

Gabriel’s own eyes flashed and he rested his elbows on the edge of the bar as he leaned closer to Sam. With a quirk of his lips, Sam leaned down, his eyes locking on to Gabriel’s.  He was doing his best to blink slowly since it wasn’t an  _ actual _ staring contest. As he drank in the sight of Gabriel’s glinting eyes, Sam felt as though the floor had slid out from under him. 

 

Bright golds, deep russet, and honeyed amber shifted before him like ocean waves.  Sam gulped, his throat going dry at the purity in those captivating eyes. Each beat of Sam’s heart, every second that passed, the two men moved closer.  Sam actually  _ saw _ the moment when Gabriel’s pupils dilated and he flared his nostrils as he sucked in a harsh breath.  The simmering attraction ramped up, and Sam went from slightly awkward boner to ‘Oh Yes Please’ in a split second. Fuck.  Maybe Dean was on to something with this whole ‘passionate staring’ bullshit. 

 

Gabriel’s hand closed over Sam’s on the top of the bar and it seemed as though time stopped. He had no idea how long they had been gazing at one another, and frankly, he didn’t care. In that moment, Sam felt as though he could happily stay where he was for the rest of eternity; touching and watching the sexiest man alive, with his dick begging for attention. The vague creepiness didn’t even register.  At least not until Ellen moved near them and cleared her throat. “You boys need a refill?” She asked pointedly. 

 

Sam didn’t even turn to look at her. He simply shook his head and made a small grunt. Fortunately, Gabriel managed a, “no thanks”—but that was all. In a split second he had hopped to his feet, pulling on Sam’s hand.  Sam rose to his feet with little resistance; his blood rushing as he mindlessly obeyed Gabriel’s silent commands. He didn’t even spare a backward glance for Ellen as he followed Gabriel hurriedly down the narrow hallway to their right toward the restrooms. 

 

Sam allowed Gabriel to lead him by the hand and push into the lavatory.  It was blessedly empty. There were two stalls, but only one had a door on it’s rusted frame. Sam spared a glance into the smudged mirror as they passed.  His reflection looked almost dazed, while Gabriel seemed predatory. Just as a hand moved to the small of his back, giving him a light push into the only private area of the bathroom, Sam’s eyes slid down. In the mirror, he could see the thick outline of his straining cock, and he blushed.

 

The flimsy door swung shut, closing Sam and Gabriel into the cramped bathroom stall.  Gabriel pressed into him, looping his arms over Sam’s head and kissing him soundly. Sam’s palms found Gabriel’s hips and pulled the smaller man closer. Despite the difference in height and stature, Gabriel was the one controlling the moment.

 

Those sugary sweet lips never left Sam’s as their tongues swirled into one another’s mouth. Gabriel had a flat palm on Sam’s chest and one in his hair as he pushed Sam flush against the tile wall of the bathroom. Sam shifted, trying to lift his hips so that his ass wasn’t being pressed into the metal assistance handle on the wall. 

 

Before Sam could blink, there was a hand pushing on his dick through the fabric of his jeans.  He huffed out a breath at the sensation while Gabriel let out a low whistle. “Damn, kiddo,” he said. “All of this for me?”

 

Sam just nodded and moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. Gabriel was actually touching him and Sam felt as though he was free falling.  He wanted more though—so much more. His breathing sped up as he felt the button on his pants pop open. The click of the zipper sliding down had Sam thrusting his hips into Gabriel’s fingers.  When the cooler air of the bathroom hit his sensitive skin, Sam actually whined. “So sexy, perfect, beautiful, mine,” Gabriel was whispering praise as he slowly jerked Sam’s cock. 

 

“Gabe,” Sam moaned, reaching up with one hand to rub along his partner’s back. 

 

Humming to himself, Gabriel commented, “I usually hate it when people call me that, but you get a free pass, Sammy.”

 

The pressure on Sam’s shaft increased and he began to move, pushing his hard cock into Gabe’s fist.  He cracked open his eyes in time to see Gabe rub a thumb over Sam’s slit, spreading the dribbling precum.  “I have to get that into my mouth sometime,” Gabe murmured. “I bet you taste like heaven.”

 

Sam’s brow furrowed. He had been half hoping that Gabe would suck him off, right there in the bathroom.  But it didn’t sound as though that was in the shorter man’s plan. “You mean we’re—“

 

Gabriel silenced him with another kiss.  When their lips parted, Gabe was still playing with Sam’s painfully hard dick.  “I have other plans for you right now,” Gabe smirked. “As long as you consent.”

 

Blinking, Sam tried to focus. “What am I consenting to?”  Honestly, he was sure that he’d approve of  _ anything  _ Gabe wanted to do. 

 

“Nothing crazy,” Gabriel chuckled.  “I have a condom and some lube packets in my pocket,” he explained, his fingers running lightly over Sam’s erection. “I want to bend you over and fuck you until you come on just my cock.”

 

“Right now?” Sam’s breath punched out at the thought. 

 

Gabe nodded.  “Right here, right now.”  He squeezed Sam softly, making him buck into Gabriel’s hand once more. “Kiddo, I want to fuck you raw, and then I’m going to take you back out front for another drink.  Wanna watch you squirm in your seat from your sore ass, while we wait for our brothers to leave.”

 

Sam’s eyes slammed shut and he nodded frantically as he let out a groan of, “Yes!”

 

Before the words were fully out of his mouth, he was being spun around with considerable force.  His jeans and boxers were yanked down his hips, pooling onto the floor. Sam could hear Gabriel moving around in the small space behind him and he wiggled his bare ass enticingly. He got a sharp slap on the left cheek for that, and he groaned loudly. “Oh kiddo, sometime I’m going to explore  _ that _ little kink a  _ lot  _ more,” Gabe promised.  “But right now, you’re just going to get hard, fast and dirty.”

 

Fuck, he hoped so. Sam loved being spanked. He’d never attempted it, but Sam was pretty sure that if someone made an effort, that he could come from a spanking alone. He really hoped that Gabriel might be willing to give that a try—that is, if they were both being serious about their intentions that this was going to be more than just a bathroom quickie. Sam was on board. He’d already referred to Gabe as his future boyfriend for fuck’s sake. 

 

A slick finger pushed passed the muscle, entering him.  The burn caused Sam to hiss, but it felt fantastic—just what he needed.  Impatiently, he pushed back, silently asking Gabe to hurry. The second finger breached him within moments, and Sam leaned into the stretch. Soon enough he was fucking himself on Gabriel’s hand rather harshly.  “Gabriel,” Sam whined. 

 

“Hold on, kiddo.  I have to—“

 

Sam felt the third finger at his entrance and he shook his head fiercely. “No,” he begged. “I want you  _ now _ !”

 

“Fuck,” Gabe was breathless.  His fingers were gone instantly and Sam could feel his hole clenching around nothing. The accompanying groan from Gabriel meant that he was watching—and enjoying the view.  

 

The crinkle of the condom wrapper was music to Sam’s ears and his breath stuttered, “Gabe.”

 

“Brace yourself on the bar, Sammy,” Gabe rasped.  

 

Sam obeyed, placing his large hands around the long metal bar that was bolted into the wall, and gripping tightly.  He sucked in a single breath and then Gabriel was on him. He could feel his cheeks being spread and the insistent push as Gabe lined himself up. 

 

The moment that his companion’s thick cock plunged into his hole, Sam actually cried out. When Gabe stopped, Sam loudly begged him to keep moving.  The split was almost severe, and Sam couldn’t recall  _ ever  _ feeling so complete.  He felt entirely  _ full _ of  _ Gabriel _ , and the idea made him want to come right then and there. 

 

In the past, when he’d been with women, he had been curious, but reluctant.  He’d only ever allowed his college girlfriend, Jessica, to fuck him. He could still see the way her eyes had lit up when he suggested pegging.  Jessica was masterful, and a little controlling. She knew just how to fuck him, so that Sam was always a drooling mess when she finished with his ass.  Despite being so small, she had also managed to control Sam in the most beautiful of ways. The whole experience had opened up a new universe of pleasure for Sam. After the breakup, he had almost exclusively dated men; and while he could easily switch, Sam vastly preferred being on the bottom.  He craved being stuffed full of cock. But no one had been able to handle him as well as Jessica—until now. 

 

Gabriel was still sliding into him and Sam’s mind boggled at the sensation. He’d only seen some tantalizing suggestions throughout the evening, never the real thing; but now that he could  _ feel _ Gabe’s cock, he was certain that it was the biggest he had ever taken. Sam was sure that even his largest toy would pale in comparison to his current lover. 

 

The searing ache in his ass, as Gabe slowly moved, was causing Sam to feel fuzzy.  He heard himself sniffle, and then Gabriel’s hand was resting on the small of his back, soothing him. “Almost, sweetheart,” Gabe murmured.  “You’re doing so well.”

 

“You’re so big,” Sam managed.  “It feels amazing. Filling me up with cock--fuck, I love it, Gabe!”

 

Gabriel huffed a laugh and slid in a little deeper, bottoming out. “Fuck, kiddo.  You’re so fucking tight. Amazing.” The compliment made Sam’s whole body shiver with delight, his inner muscles contracting around Gabe’s dick, pulling a groan from the shorter man.  “You look so fucking hot on my dick,” Gabriel told him. 

 

“Mmm,” Sam hummed. “Yeah?”

 

Picking up that he enjoyed being praised, Gabe shifted slightly, and began to run his hands along Sam’s sides telling him exactly what he wanted to hear. “You’re such a good boy, Sammy,” Gabe said roughly. “You’re taking my cock perfectly. So fucking tight around me.  You’re so sexy and you feel so fantastic. So pretty on my cock, babe.”

 

“Gabriel, please,” Sam babbled. “I need you to fuck me with your fat cock!  Please, Gabe—fill me up. I need you to use me. Want to feel you in my ass for days.  Please, make me scream for you!” 

 

Without a word, Gabriel slid out of him abruptly, slamming back in before Sam could even breathe. It stung, and Sam could feel tears pricking at his eyes. Fuck yes!  This was exactly what he had wanted. The next slide of Gabe’s cock was easier, and soon enough they had a steady rhythm going between them. 

 

Gabriel placed his hand on Sam’s spine once again and pushed, just enough to instruct. Sam bent his back instinctively, allowing Gabe to move him exactly where  _ Gabriel  _ wanted.  Once Sam’s back was bowed, a strong hand gripped his left shoulder, holding him steady. It was then that Sam found himself being fucked in earnest. 

 

The powerful strokes of Gabriel’s cock forced a sound from Sam at each thrust. Light gasps and puffs of breath soon gave way to full out moaning sobs. Gabriel was holding Sam still, plowing his aching hole, giving the pleasure and the fucking that Sam craved. He felt dirty, used and a little depraved that he was allowing a virtual stranger to fuck him raw in the bathroom of Ellen’s bar. 

 

The fingers on his shoulder tightened as Gabriel’s other hand moved to grip Sam’s right hip, steadying them both.  “So full,” Sam moaned. “Your dick is amazing Gabe! I love it! I want to come for you. So full of your cock!” He turned his head, pressing his right cheek to the cool tile of the wall, his body going almost limp.  

 

From that angle, he could see Gabriel’s face, flushed with exertion; his light hair flopped over his forehead and damp with sweat. It was such a turn on, that Gabe was so lost within him; that someone so sexy actually  _ wanted _ him.  Despite the fat cock stuffed up his ass, Sam was still in shock that he was actually having sex with  _ Gabriel _ .  It had been so long since Sam had wanted anyone this desperately. And he’d never went so far as to fuck in a bathroom stall before. 

 

As if his thought process had thrown the concept out into the universe, the main door to the bathroom opened.  Under normal circumstances, Sam would have tensed and panicked, but he stayed pliant in Gabriel’s arms. The pleasure he was receiving was overpowering his sense of propriety.  All he cared about in the moment was Gabriel’s cock in him, fucking him soundly. Nothing else mattered.

 

There were shuffling feet as whoever was there entered the stall next to them. He wasn’t sure if Gabe either didn’t know, or didn’t care, that they had something of an audience, because he just kept fucking deep into Sam with abandon. Just then, there was a sharp slide over Sam’s prostate and he moaned loudly. If there was any doubt what they were doing, Sam’s cry of ecstasy confirmed what was happening.  

 

The person in the next stall chuckled as they relieved themselves, and Sam threw his dignity away. He didn’t  _ want  _ to hold back. He wanted Gabriel—and anyone else—to know how good he felt in that moment. The rough pounding of Gabe’s cock had Sam making unintelligible sounds of passion. 

 

A few footsteps sounded between Sam’s cries, until the water of the faucet turned on. Gabe kept riding his ass, and Sam kept grunting and whining.  Whoever was in the bathroom chuckled again as they finished washing their hands and moved to the door. 

 

Gabriel never slowed.  When they were alone once more, it was as though nothing had changed. Gabe pushed roughly into him while Sam mewled under his lover’s touch.  If anything, the knowledge that someone had overheard them, made Sam’s dick even harder. He could feel the steady drip of precum from his tip, as the sensations began to pool low in his belly 

 

“Ah, kiddo,” Gabe gasped.  “Someday I want to take you bare and cum in your sexy ass!”

 

Oh yes. Sam wanted that too. He’d always used condoms with his partners, but something about Gabriel’s cum deep inside of him pushed Sam over the edge.  He froze, tensing, all of his muscles right—especially his inner walls. He heard Gabe let out a deep moan, as Sam clamped down on his cock as he came. 

 

The release was like nothing Sam had ever experienced. He shot his load onto the ground, splattering the jeans around his ankles, with his climax.  Gabriel was still moving, fucking Sam through his orgasm. It made each touch feel heightened, and it felt amazing. Sam wanted to have this feeling all of the time. 

 

Once Sam was limp and satisfied, Gabriel thrust into him for almost another minute until he too groaned into his release.  Sam had managed to brace himself, but that was about all, as Gabriel finished up, pounding his hole frantically. When Gabe was done, he stayed inside of Sam for a while, rubbing circles into Sam’s ass cheeks as he went soft.  

 

As he slid out, Sam sucked in a breath, already missing the perfect feeling of Gabriel’s cock inside of him. He stayed leaning against the wall as Gabe tossed the condom into the small wastebasket on the floor and pulled his own pants back up.

 

Once Gabe was ready, he gently guided Sam, turning him around so that they were facing one another.  Gabe pulled him down and pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to Sam’s lips. Sam’s still exposed dick gave a little jolt at the contact.  Gabe smirked up at him as he tucked Sam back into his boxers and zipped his pants up. Sam simply leaned against the wall while Gabe took care of him. 

 

“Damn, kiddo,” Gabe kissed him again. “That was all kinds of hot.”

 

Nodding, Sam bit his lip a little. “You don’t mind that I’m,” he gestured between them, indicating the height difference. 

 

Gabriel actually scoffed. “I can handle a big boy like you, Sammy.”  He looked serious for a moment. “I’m actually a bit surprised that you were cool with bottoming.”

 

Sam’s eyes were wide and he unconsciously licked his lips. “I love being fucked,” he blurted. 

 

Gabriel chuckled a little. “You like being on the bottom,” he said, as though making a checklist. “You obviously like it a little rough—which is awesome.  And it would seem that you have a bit of a spanking kink. Kiddo,” Gabe smirked. “I think you and I are going to be very happy together.”

 

“Oh fuck, yes!” Sam surged forward, grabbing Gabriel’s face in his hands and kissing the shorter man passionately. 

 

When they broke apart, Gabe looked slightly dazed. “I know that I said I wanted to have another drink with you,” he began. “But right now, all I can seem to think about is getting you back to my place and seeing you naked.”

 

Sam nodded quickly. “Yes. Naked.”  He winced as he took a step to leave. His ass was tender and throbbing. He knew he should take it easy since he hadn’t bottomed in almost a year, and he had never been taken by a cock that large, but he really didn’t want to.  He wanted to  _ feel  _ Gabriel spreading him open again. He chanced a glance down to Gabriel’s crotch, which made his lover cackle with laughter. “I never got to see you,” Sam said, pouting. 

 

“We’ll have to remedy that immediately,” Gabe told him. 

 

“You’re really big,” Sam couldn’t think of anything else to say. 

 

“I’ve been told that before,” Gabe looked up at him warily. “Are you okay?  I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

 

“No,” Sam said quickly. “It just...felt so good.  I, um,” he met Gabe’s sparkling eyes. “I want it again.”

 

Humming, Gabriel swept his eyes over Sam’s muscular body. “Did I manage to find myself a cockslut on top of all your other good qualities?”  Sam nodded eagerly, making Gabe groan and smile. “Yeah, we need to get out of here—right now!”

 

They held hands as they left the bathroom and made their way back to the bar. Their drinks were still where they had left them.  Since the cocktails had been free, Gabe pulled out a leather wallet and tossed a few bills down to cover the tip.

 

Sam shuffled on his feet a little, trying to rid himself of the sting in his ass. Gabe smirked when he noticed Sam’s movement.  “Sore, kiddo?”

 

Nodding, Sam leaned down and whispered, “I still want you to fuck me again though—soon.”

 

“Don’t want to hurt you,” Gabriel told him. “But I wouldn’t be opposed to putting a plug in your sweet ass and having some other kinds of fun.”

 

Sam groaned, and he felt his dick begin to fill once more.  Maybe he could get Gabe to spank him with a plug inside of his hole. Fuck, Sam was almost fully engorged once again from their dirty suggestions.  He opened his mouth to ask if Gabe would indulge him, when he was interrupted. 

 

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean’s voice pulled him away from Gabriel’s bright eyes. “Where’d you run off to?  I asked Ellen, and she said you left with some guy.”

 

Sam turned to face his brother, as composed as he could manage, while Gabe popped out from behind him and gave Dean an obnoxious little wave. “Hey-a Dean-o!”

 

“How do you know my name?” Dean narrowed his eyes at Gabe before Sam pulled his attention. 

 

“I didn’t  _ leave _ ,” Sam said calmly. “I just...I,” he stuttered. 

 

“Hello Gabriel,” Dean’s date, Castiel, said in a deep, level tone. 

 

“Hey Cassie,” Gabe smiled and reached out to ruffle the other man’s hair, which earned him a glare as the taller man slapped Gabriel’s hand away from his messy, dark, locks. 

 

“Stop,” the rather serious man said.  Sam was amazed at the vast difference in personalities between Gabe and his brother. 

 

“Ah, you love me,” Gabe stepped away and waved his hand uncaringly.  Gabriel turned to smile up at Sam as he slid his arm around Sam’s waist, and tugged him close.  “Thanks for forcing me to spy on you, bro,” Gabe’s eyes twinkled. “I had a rather enjoyable encounter with the local wildlife.”

 

“What?  Me?” Sam squinted, trying to decipher what Gabe had said. 

 

“Yes,  _ you _ —you sexy moose.”

 

He could physically  _ feel  _ the blush spread across his face.  “Oh my god,” Sam muttered. 

 

“Wait a minute,” Dean pointed a finger at Gabe, while glaring at Sam. “ _ You’re  _ Cas’ brother?”

 

“Guilty.”  That fucking smile. It was going to kill Sam. It really was. 

 

Dean’s eyes slid back to Sam again. “And I asked you to watch my back tonight in case this was a bust, and instead you pick up a member of the Lollipop Guild?”

 

“Hey,” Gabe’s voice was still light but his eyes narrowed a bit. “Watch it, bucko.”

 

“Well, it  _ wasn’t  _ a bust,” Sam said, sliding his eyes over to Castiel. “And anyway, I have a life too,” Sam pointed out. “And I was doing you a favor.  So what if I hooked up too?”

 

“Hooked up?”  As soon as Dean repeated the words, Sam gulped. Wrong phrasing if he wanted to avoid Dean’s ‘Big Brother Overprotective Bullshit.’  “Dude,” Dean gave him an intense look. “You just met the guy and you hop right into bed with him?”

 

“Not so much a bed, Dean-o, as the bathroom of this lovely establishment,” Gabriel smirked at the older Winchester.  Sam had a feeling his lover was egging Dean on because of the Munchkin comment. He honestly didn’t blame Gabe one bit.

 

Dean glared at the shorter man and then visibly shuddered before turning back to Sam and leaning in close.  “That was  _ you _ ?” Dean’s eyes were wide as he glanced at Sam. “ _ You two  _ were the ones I heard fucking in the bathroom?  Fuck, Sammy!”

 

All of the color drained from Sam’s face. Dean had heard them.  He’d been the one in the bathroom while they had been going at it, basically in public.  His brother now knew what Sam sounded like as his ass got pounded until he cried. How the fuck were they ever supposed to look one another in the eyes again?

 

Both of the Winchesters were staring at each other silently; Sam pale, and Dean bright red.  Finally, Dean stepped closer to Sam and asked, “Did you at least have protection?” He was trying to whisper, but all of them heard Dean’s question loud and clear. 

 

Sam blinked at his brother, horrified that this entire conversation was even taking place. He was trying to think of a way to tell Dean that he and Gabe had been safe, and also that it wasn’t any of Dean’s fucking business.  The weak train of thought was cut short when Castiel leaned in as well, forcing Sam to take a small step back as his brother’s date invaded his personal bubble. “Here,” Cas said in a very serious tone as he pressed something into Sam’s palm. “I always carry extra.”

 

Sam looked down to his hand and saw that Cas had given him a condom. The neon blue packaging, dotted with various wings, proclaimed it to be ‘Angel Blade: For When You Need To Penetrate.’  Sam’s mouth gaped in actual horror. What the fuck? 

 

“Of course you’re always prepared Cassie,” Gabriel slapped his brother on the shoulder.  “Why don’t you take your Underwear Model somewhere more private so that you can use your own Angel Blade,” Gabe said pointedly. When Castiel nodded once, Gabriel said, “You two kids have fun.  I know  _ we  _ did.”

 

“You should have ‘fun’ as well,” Castiel said gravely, using his fingers to make air quotes.

 

Both of the Winchester brothers looked around the room awkwardly, trying—and failing—to not picture their sibling’s O-Face.  Eventually, Dean tugged on Castiel’s arm and winced as he looked at Sam. “We’re headed home,” he said pointedly. 

 

Sam understood. He nodded as Dean and Castiel walked away, leaving the Roadhouse. Aware that he had his own (sort-of) date to get back to, Sam turned to look at Gabriel. The smiling blonde was looking up at him, and Sam couldn’t tell if he was happy, horny, or a combination of both.  “What do you say, kiddo? Round two at my place?” Gabe’s eyebrows waggled, drawing a bark of laughter from Sam. “I’ve got clean sheets on my California King, and as I said earlier, I’m really not done with you just yet.”

 

Sam gazed down at his new lover and pretended to consider the offer. “I suppose,” he said playfully. “But I have conditions.”

 

“Hit me,” Gabe grinned. 

 

“I need to suck your cock, that’s non-negotiable.”  Sam waited for the expected laugh and nodded agreement. “Second, I’d love a good spanking.” He held up three fingers. “I want to be the Little Spoon, and we need something  _ remotely  _ healthy for breakfast in the morning,” Sam smiled. 

 

“The first three are no problem at all,” Gabriel said, still chuckling. “Would fresh fruit on homemade waffles count as healthy enough for you?”  His nose wrinkled and Sam thought that it might be the cutest fucking thing he’d ever seen. 

 

“It’s passable,” he agreed, causing Gabe’s face to light up. 

 

He held out his hand to Sam with a grin. “Follow me, kiddo.  I’m anxious to get your first two conditions under way,” Gabe winked and angled his head toward his own dick.  “Gotta put that gorgeous mouth to work.”

 

As they left, Sam smiled to himself. “Usually when Dean’s involved, things don’t go really great for me,” he said suddenly. 

 

“Well this encounter seems to dispel  _ that  _ theory,” Gabriel pointed out as he raked his eyes over Sam’s torso.  

 

“I’m glad I went along with this whole crazy idea,” Sam nodded happily, squeezing Gabe’s hand. 

 

Gabriel hummed. “Me too.”  He paused for a moment before saying, “Although, I have to admit that I’m glad I didn’t go with my original plan for surveillance on Cassie’s date.”

 

“Which was what?” Sam asked.

 

“I was going to wear this black spandex bodysuit and follow Cas around pretending to be his shadow.”

 

“You’re insane.”

 

“It wouldn’t have worked, obviously,” Gabe said with a shrug. “But it would have irritated Cas, which was actually my goal.”

 

“I wouldn’t have spoken to you if you’d approached me while wearing spandex.”

 

Gabe stuck out his lower lip in a little pout which was beyond adorable to Sam.  “Even if the costume showcased my  _ ‘assets _ ?’” He shook his hips, forcing Sam to glance down to Gabriel’s crotch. 

 

“Even then,” Sam teased, knowing that he was a big fat liar. 

 

Shaking his finger at Sam with a smug look, Gabriel said, “I know you would have at least  _ looked _ .”

 

Sam didn’t deny it. “You know you could have done what a remotely normal person would have and dressed up like a waiter or the janitor or something.”

 

Gabe seemed to consider the idea. “I could probably pull off the janitor look,” he said. “I look damn good in cover-alls—and I’m always going commando underneath.”  He waggled his eyebrows and licked his pink lips. Sam rolled his eyes as he tried not to picture Gabriel pulling down the zipper of some dusty blue uniform. 

 

“Come on, kiddo,” Gabriel smiled happily. 

 

The two of them moved through the dimly lit parking lot toward their vehicles. There were a few passionate kisses up against Gabriel’s neon green hatchback.  Eventually, they let go of one another, albeit reluctantly. Sam agreed to follow Gabe back to his home, neither of them willing to leave their cars unattended overnight. 

 

As he pulled out of his parking space and started to tail Gabriel into traffic, Sam smiled to himself. This evening had been far beyond what he’d been expecting when he agreed to follow Dean on a first date. Perhaps his big brother’s weird schemes weren’t all bad.  For the first time in Sam Winchester’s life, he was going to thank Dean for getting him into another ‘mess.’

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> OMG I love Sabriel.


End file.
